


Just Fantasy

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Graduation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 谁也不知道那愚蠢的传闻是从哪儿冒出来的：衬衫的第二颗扣子离心脏最近，如果你在毕业舞会上从某人胸口拿到它，那么在不远或很远的将来，你将赢得那人的心。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Just Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> SBSS无差，毕业庆典什么的。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

谁也不知道那愚蠢的传闻是从哪儿冒出来的：衬衫的第二颗扣子离心脏最近，如果你在毕业舞会上从某人胸口拿到它，那么在不远或很远的将来，你将赢得那人的心。

听说时斯内普甚至下意识地计算了一下，如果按校服衬衫的设计，离心脏最近的分明是第三颗扣子（几乎就在正上方），漏洞实在过于明显，幻想而已。不过或许是巫师没有数学课的缘故，这个说法在毕业生间疯传。这么说吧，现在布莱克大摇大摆从走廊上路过的时候，已经没有女生会看他的脸了，她们都盯着他的胸——而且不是为了他那据说接近完美无瑕、仅次于詹姆·波特的胸肌。显而易见，那蠢货对此没有一丁点儿不安。

斯内普同样没有，又不是说谁会想要他的扣子，就连他自己也不觉得他的心有什么赢取的价值。唯一他会去毕业舞会的理由是莉莉，那天她一定会打扮得光彩照人，他想最后再看看她，也许跟她说几句话，像个朋友一样。

如他所料，莉莉跟波特就是舞会上的国王和女王，他们大部分时间都没在跟对方跳舞，同这个姑娘转一圈，又同那个小伙儿跳几步，但只需转身迈步间的一个眼波，任谁都能看出哪两个人才是一对。他们玩得如此开心，斯内普甚至怀疑哪怕牵的是自己的手莉莉也不会介意，但他不觉得自己的双脚能跟上她的节奏，而且他不再想跟她跳舞了。他看够了，所以他离场，没有碰过舞池，也没有碰过酒杯。

斯内普来到礼堂旁边的门廊，太多男男女女沐浴着夏日的阳光拥抱、接吻，互诉爱意，所以他又绕进了一条空走廊，这里的墙壁常年潮湿、遍布霉斑，不是个适合把某人按到墙上亲吻的地方。

他就是在这里遇到布莱克。

格兰芬多胳膊肘支在窗台上，面孔离满是尘土的窗户很近，斯内普都奇怪他怎么还没被呛到咳嗽。这可不是那群姑娘会来找他的地方，人们找斯内普这种家伙才会来这儿。这个念头造成了一种莫名其妙的怒气，就好像布莱克入侵了他的地盘，尽管理智上斯内普知道是对方先来的。

这条走廊在城堡背光的一侧，窗口没透进多少光线，但还是足以照出布莱克没什么表情的脸，以及几缕自他额前典雅垂落的黑发。斯内普承认这蠢货的确有副好皮囊，当他不动、不说话、不看着你的时候，他英俊过人。也许这意味着布莱克死掉的时候最顺眼，呵，他可以考虑出席布莱克的葬礼。

他本想当没看见，但这时布莱克回头发现了他，斯内普立刻决定先下手为强。

“怎么，被你的主人抛弃了？”他走过去，手插在口袋里，悄悄捏住魔杖，“没人喂食的小狗狗，真令人痛心。一个友好的建议，试试亲吻波特的屁股，这样他就会注意到你了。”

侧面的微弱光线下，布莱克面孔的轮廓更清晰了。那张脸皱起来，做出蔑视的表情，和往常一样，他衬衫的第一粒纽扣和领带都不知所踪，是斯内普熟悉的小混混布莱克。

“我当谁呢。”布莱克同样把手插进口袋，斯内普暗自紧绷，但没让自己放慢脚步，“说到屁股，怎么，不去跟在伊万斯屁股后边求她原谅了？这可是毕业舞会，也许她会赏你一支舞呢，鼻涕精。”

他没有错估布莱克的反应，这刺痛了他但没什么出人意料的，他错估的是布莱克朝他走来的速度——那家伙还有双大长腿。由于他也没停步，片刻间布莱克已经快撞到他了，这个距离下，魔杖发挥不了太大用处。斯内普得到了他需要的：一个打架的理由。但看来他只能像个麻瓜一样，用拳头解决了。没问题，他本来就有一半是个麻瓜。

他一把抓住布莱克的领子，同时布莱克干了一样的事。

“想打架？”格兰芬多在他耳边絮语，“找不到更好的方式排遣寂寞了？真是可怜，鼻涕精。”

他一拳打向对方腹部，布莱克及时弓下身体，没打准，肋骨擦伤了他的指关节。同时布莱克还以颜色，用掌根猛击他侧脸，斯内普的耳朵顿时嗡嗡直响。他们像两个五岁小孩一样到处乱撞，抓着对方的领子单手乱打，努力用膝盖去够对方的蛋蛋，蹭了一身的墙皮和霉菌。有那么一会儿这好像要持续到永远，怒吼、挫败的咆哮、挥舞的拳头和指甲，接着布莱克被从他身上硬脱开了，被从斯内普手指间扯走，斯内普抓紧时间朝他鼻子上补了一拳。他的脑袋因为被布莱克抓着的领口抬了起来，然后咣当一声砸回地上。

“我靠！我靠，你在干什么？见鬼！”波特和卢平一边一个架着原本骑在他身上的布莱克往后拖，布莱克拼命挣扎，“我通常会说找老鼻涕精的麻烦不分时候，但这他妈可是毕业舞会啊！你就不能忍着点到晚上再说？嗷！给我安静点！大脚板！”

布莱克总算认出了抓住自己的是谁，气喘吁吁地啐了一口，挣开两个一脸倒霉的朋友，抬起手背擦擦鼻血。斯内普坐了起来，又变成蹲踞，现在三对一，而且是在没人会来的走廊里，情况不秒，他把手伸进口袋。碰到魔杖时斯内普意识到自己手指还弯曲着，抓着什么小东西。

他管不了那么多，把那东西留在口袋里，抽出魔杖指向对面。这时布莱克也在看自己的手掌，然后他们三个一起望向斯内普胸口，斯内普下意识地低头，只见他的第一粒扣子被一根脱开了的线挂在领口，第三粒扣子扯开了一半，而第二粒——好吧，他猜到它消失到哪儿去了。

波特和卢平又转头看布莱克同样空荡荡的胸口，动作整齐划一到可笑的地步，那人的第二和第三粒扣子都不翼而飞。

“认真的吗？”波特的眉毛差点飞进发际线，“就为这个？你们就不能友好地管对方要么？”

“去死吧叉子。”布莱克恶声恶气地把纽扣迎面丢向波特，扭头就走。波特敏捷地接住它，翻了个白眼跟过去，卢平瞥了斯内普一眼，也随后跟上。

斯内普原地气闷了几秒，正要掏出那倒霉的扣子扔出窗外，突然听到不远处的一声尖叫，像是佩迪鲁的，更要命的是随后传来莉莉的声音。

“这里发生什么了？”她问，“西里斯这是被谁打的？”

“斯内普，而且我真不知道怎么回事。”波特回答，“我到的时候他们已经打成一团，我发誓我拉架来着，哦抱歉莉莉，待会儿再说……”

几个男生的声音远去了，莉莉的脚步则越来越近，斯内普一挺身从地上跳了起来，飞快地清理血迹。下次见莉莉不知道会是什么时候，虽然他对她早就不存丝毫幻想，他还是不愿给她留下如此狼狈不堪的最后印象。

西里斯在卫生间清洗自己的脸和手，粉红色水流打着旋从洗手池排水口流出去。斯内普把他揍得很惨，不过对方也没占到什么便宜，平局，作为毕业庆典不算太坏，除了詹姆的喋喋不休。

“看在梅林袜子的份儿上，你完全可以直接滚回去跳舞！”他把擦脸用的手帕朝詹姆甩过去，后者反手接住，然后一脸恶心地丢开，“我又没要求你在这儿打扰我，更没请你阻止我把鼻涕精的屎揍出来！”

“然后呢？鼻青脸肿地上火车？你打算怎么跟麦格教授解释？”詹姆抱着胳膊，“顺带一提，你已经鼻青脸肿了。”

“谢谢，男学生会主席。”西里斯尖刻地说，詹姆被激怒了。

“只因为你没得到这个位置，不代表你就能随心所欲地对得到了它的人耍混蛋！”他怒气冲冲地伸出一只手指，戳中西里斯的胸口，“一整年你都在拿这个攻击我，但我可没管邓不利多要它！”

“对啊，这只是你为伊万斯变成乖宝宝的副产品。”西里斯冷笑，“看看是谁指责我攻击鼻涕精了，你可真是脱胎换骨，哈？”

詹姆立刻被惹爆了，西里斯露出他最挑衅的笑容，他被斯内普挑起的火气还没发泄完，巴不得再来一轮。这时莱姆斯把自己安插到他俩之间，彼得则躲远了点儿。

“行了行了，哥们，都消停点。”狼人一只手一个，推着他俩的胸膛，“你们在干嘛？赶在最后一天反目成仇？是不是有点太戏剧化了？”

“是他挑起的！”詹姆嚷道，“你在想什么？整个年级的女生都在等着跟你跳舞，结果你跑到那条臭烘烘的走廊里揍鼻涕精？”

“是他打扰了我！我本来没想揍任何人！”西里斯吼回去，“他他妈不知道从哪个角落冒出来，对我指手画脚——”

“行了。”莱姆斯直叹气，“我明白了，一个普普通通的星期日。咱们能让这件事直接过去么？反正你俩造成的损害基本相当，不管是在脸上还是在——哦，着装上。”

这提醒了詹姆，他以追球手的准确度把一个小东西直接投掷进西里斯的口袋，西里斯从不为这种傻缺事鼓励他，但不得不说这其实挺厉害的。他掏出那玩意儿一看，是粒扣子，而且来源显而易见。

“你他妈什么毛病——”

詹姆惊恐地倒抽一口冷气，双手在全身上下拍打，像是玩儿真的，于是西里斯暂且住嘴，把那粒该死的纽扣丢回原位。

“詹姆，你怎么了？”彼得问。

“我扣子没了！”詹姆忙着翻出全身所有的口袋，卢平不客气地拽开对方的领带，本该缝着第二粒扣子的地方空空如也。

“要我说，这像是你自己弄下来的。”莱姆斯说，“连个扯坏的线头都没有。”

“是我取下来的，我本来打算把它给莉莉。”詹姆惊慌失措地说，“我怕它被别人扯掉，所以自己拿下来了，操，这下我怎么跟莉莉解释？”

“你可以说你把心给我了，作为今天第二蠢的家伙。”西里斯幸灾乐祸。

“我觉得是第三蠢。”莱姆斯以他一贯的蔫坏口吻说，“或者并列第二，斯内普毕竟也至少给自己的脸赢来了三种颜色。”

“都怪你，大脚板！”詹姆怒瞪他俩，百忙之中指控道，“绝对是在把你从你心上人那儿拖走的时候搞掉的，莉莉开始跟彼得跳舞的时候我还摸过，它就在我裤子口袋里。”

“我可能会往你多管闲事的傻脸上揍一拳，但我绝对不会他妈的扯你裤子。”西里斯反对道，“没准你只是摸到了别人大腿，在我看来这还挺有可能的。”

“要不回去找找？”彼得小心翼翼地提议，“现在斯内普和莉莉应该都已经走了……”

“我没意见。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。

“咱们一起去。”詹姆不由分说地抓住西里斯的胳膊，“尤其是你，斗犬。”

“哈哈，很有趣。”西里斯翻着眼睛说，不过没反对。

就这样，两粒传说中代表真心的扣子交换了主人，并且随着两位七年级生很快最后一次登上霍格沃茨特快，再也没有离开过被遗忘的校服口袋。

至于他们将来某天因为急不可耐搞掉了对方所有的扣子，那就是另一个故事了。

（全文完）


End file.
